Buscando el Perdón del Abuelo Weasley ¡VERDADERO!
by Rose Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Rose tiene un secreto...y debe decírselo...¿La perdonará? Una broma de su padre comenzó todo. One Shot ¡¡Verdadero! de Rose y Scorpius. PERDONEN MOLESTIAS!


**Buscando el Perdón del Abuelo Weasley**

**One/Shot dedicado especialmente para Bella Black**

**Gracias por el Comentario y la Sugerencia linda!!!**

**Tabla 30 días**

**Pecado**

Anochece.

Mira por la pequeña ventana hacia el cielo. Las nubes grises casi se han despejado por completo, han estado entre indecisas y decididas todo el día, amenazando con llover o sólo el dar un día espléndido.

Se han decidido por el baño de cálidos rayos de sol en todo el campo.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Rosie, no te distraigas, aún te queda por ayudarme con aquellas cajas- resuena la voz ronca detrás de ella lo que le hace volver la vista hacia él.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Claro, perdona abuelo.

Se agacha para recoger las cosas que aún le faltan para terminar. Las cajas estan demasíado empolvadas aún, a pesar del manejo que le han dado todo el día, pero bueno, ya casi esta listo.

Una mirada furtiva se le escapa en cuanto nota que no la ve y lo mira de reojo, algunos mechones de cabello castaño cayéndole sobre el rostro. Se lo aparta con la mano delgada sin dejar de verlo.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--¿Pasa algo?- pregunta volviéndose hacia ella- ¿Estás bien, Rosie? ¿Ya te cansaste?

Su vista esta sobre ella, pero sin embargo sabe que no la ve, hace ya mucho que ha perdido la vista por completo, aunque no la chispa que lo caracteriza. Siempre lo ha querido demasíado.¿Qué puede decir? Los dos son sólo un par de Locos por los Muggles…los únicos a decir verdad. A veces lamenta que sea así, que no pueda admirar todo lo nuevo que consigue y verlo con sus propios ojos.

Pero hoy no.

Ha esquivado todo el día sus ojos, inquietantes, perturbadores diría. Lo mira y él a ella y no puede evitar…

El bajar la vista.

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--Rosie,hermosa, creo que deberías subir con Molly arriba un momento par a que te dé algo de comer- suena apenado- no debiste comer nada no es así?

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--No, no abuelo- niega agachándose para poner las últimas cajas sobre las demás vacías en un lado y esforzándose para parecer alegre- ya casi terminamos, estoy bien.

No ha podido apartarlo de su mente.

Sonríe y hace algunos chistes de muggles que aprendió con sus demás abuelos, aunque no es igual, pero trata de parecerlo.

Al terminar sólo sonríe y encuentra una excusa para retrasarse hasta que su abuelo ha subido al salón en donde revisan los últimos inventos muggle que ha traído. Es la primera vez que lo hace.

Escapa a la primera habitación que tiene al alcance y apenas y le da tiempo para encontrar una excusa y rechazar las galletas que su abuela ha preparado, no lo puede evitar. No respira.

Cierra la puerta detrás de sí resbalando por ella. Es libre ahora y un solo pensamiento ha permanecido en su mente.

Él.

Cabellos dorados.

Sonrie y al momento cierra los ojos soñadora mientras una sensación cálida le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Ha permanecido demasíado tiempo en secreto, pero es la primera vez que siente que no aguantará más, por una sola razón.

Se lo ha pedido.

"_Cásate conmigo"_

_La ironía del destino._

_Apenas era una niña. El primer día de Clases, el primer día en la Escuela…_

_El primer día._

_Preocupada por todo. Se había preparado semanas antes poniendo todo en orden, acomodando, comprando, limpiando…._

_Pero no, el destino tenía planes distintos._

_Encontrarlos._

_Se había preocupado demasíados días por todo, el tren hermoso de color escarlata hechando humos, justo como se lo había imaginado; los alumnos bulliciosos y traviesos…exactamente como se lo había indicado su madre, sólo una preocupación. _

_Ser la mejor._

_Encontrar lo mejor.,_

_Excelencia._

_Y lo encontró, pero no de la manera en la que había imaginado._

_" Mira quién esta allí"_

_Todos habían alzado la vista, lo notó por la inquietud y el sonido tenue de las capas rozando entre sí, pero ella no, no alzaba la vista por cualquier cosa, sólo por algo realmente importante…ojalá lo hubiese hecho._

_Abre los ojos. En la habitación. Se ha hecho la pregunta más de un centenar de veces…y siempre se queda con la duda. Tal vez nunca lo sepa._

_¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo hubiese hecho? ¿Por lo menos antes de que…..?_

_"Así que ése es el pequeño Scorpius"_

_¿Scorpius? La niña alzó la cabeza buscando con la vista y una media sonrisa divertida en los labios ¿Pero qué clase de nombre era ése para…?_

_Se quedó muda._

_"Asegúrate de machacarle en cada exámen, Rosie. Gracias a Dios Heredaste el cerebro de tu madre"_

_Pero lo único que sabía era que no podía apartar la vista de él._

_Y nunca lo haría._

_Ahora, con sus 17 años…sabe que nunca lo hará._

_Muchas veces su madre le contó un par de veces, en confidencia mientras estaban de compras por el callejón Diagon algo de lo que le "intrigaba", dice ella, pero sabe que quiere decir "cautivaba" de Draco Malfoy, nunca hicieron falta muchas palabras para sabes exactamente lo que sentía._

_"Un cabello…" dice su madre; si…"hermosamente rubio"_

_" Unos Hermosos…."; si, "cautivantes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes"_

_" Un porte…" Orgullosamente arrogante…_

_Se rie por dentro, ¿Desde cuándo escucha la mitad de lo que su madre le dice?_

_A veces piensa que aparte de sus castaños cabellos ha heredado otra cosa._

_El amor hacia los Malfoy._

_¿ Sangresucia? No, nunca lo ha dicho realmente…claro, cuando eran jóvenes tal vez…pero no lo recuerda realmente._

_Pero y…._

_De nuevo el corazón se le estruja…_

_Sus padres no son un problema, desde luego…bueno, tal vez si su padre..pero sabe que nunca le negaría algo a su "Rosie"_

_Sonríe pícara._

_Su mamá se encargará de eso_

_Porque ella lo aceptará.._

_Tal vez le guste estar también algo más "cerca" de alguien a quien una vez amo…_

_El problema es…_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Linda, baja, la cena esta servida!_

_Su abuelo._

_Siempre han compartido algo más cercano, mucho más cercano incluso que con sus padres, nunca lo lamenta, hasta ahora._

_Ha esperado bastanes días, semanas, meses…años para decírselo, y sencillamente no puede._

_Baja con paso ligero las escalera de madera rechinante. Nunca han vuelto a ser lo que eran años antes….cuando se quemaron en un incendio de los …¿cómo se llamaban? Mortífagos, o eso le parece…_

_Es una joven hermosa, a sus 17 años ha desarrollado toda la belleza que una joven bien educada e inteligente ha podido desarrollar._

_Tiene la vista perdida, por una razón, esa razón que la ha hecho perder el sueño._

_Buscar su perdón._

_¿Inteligente? Siempre ha sido inteligente._

_"Igual a tu madre"_

_Ya tiene un plan._

_Se sientan en silencio hasta que la Señora Weasley pone los platos en la mesa y se sienta también._

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Me encontré de nuevo con ese Malfoy- protesta con aquel rostro agrio por la rabia- es un maldito…_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Arthur- interrumpe su abuela mirando a la chica preocupada, casi igual que su madre - por favor._

_El señor Weasley alza la vista y se acomoda los anteojos antes de mirar a Rosie y sonreir iluminándosele el toma de la mano._

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_No te preocupes querida- responde a su esposa- a nuestra Rosie no le molesta ¿verdad preciosa?_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_No, abuelo- responde con un brillo en sus ojos- si esta bien para ti…_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Claro que esta bien- continúa- nunca he soportado a ese idiota de Malfoy ¡No ha cambiado nada! Sigue por el Ministerio Pavoneándose con su bolsa de monedas de Oro por todas partes como si tratara…_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_No es más un Mortífago, Arthur- interrumpe la señora Weasley mirándole de reojo mientras pincha con su tenedor una papa de su plato- además, no sé por qué te molesta tanto si ya estas a punto de jubilarte…_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Me da igual- sonrie cambiando de expresión rápidamente- pero ¡tienes razón! ¡Ya casi me jubilo y ahí si! ¡Adiós Malfoy!_

_La chica emite un sonido como una pequeña posecilla y los ojos del señor Weasley se posan en ella, preocupados._

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_¿Te encuentras bien linda?_

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Perdón- contesta de pronto mirándolo fijamente._

_Los cansados ojos del Señor Weasley se posan sobre su nieta unos segundos, extrañados; pero en un segundo vuelven a la normalidad haciéndose sonrientes._

!--[if !supportLists]--- !--[endif]--_Claro pequeña, te perdono._

_Y de nuevo dirige la vista hacia su mujer sin apagar la sonrisa de los labios._

_- Y como decía- continúa- el imbécil de Malfoy- canturrea - al que no voy a volver a ver en la vida…._

_Los delgados labios de la chica se curvan en una sonrisa pícara._

_Recuerda…_

_"No seas muy amigable con él, Rosie"-la voz de su padre resonando por siempre en su mente- "El abuelo Weasley nunca te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangrepura"_

_Ha desobedecido._

_Pecado._

_El viento trae y lleva los recuerdos como la graciosa parodia del pecado y el perdón._

_La noche ha caído por completo y sonríe feliz._

_Ha conseguido su perdón._

* * *

_**¿Les gustó? **_

**Estoy de vuelta!**

**Ha sido una semana, hermosa, perfectamente hermosa diría porque…!al fin un descanso!**

**Me he decidido: Escribir más . Je,je,je, muchos me apoyan gracias !**

**La comunidad 30 vicios ha sido una bendición para mí, sinceramente, han sido maravillosos; es una comunidad de escritores de Fanfictions y de retos, con palabras de tablas que elijan, si están interesandos entonces pueden escribirme a mi correo o dejar un comentario con su correo, contesto a todos y además se los explico ¿qué tal?**

**Ah,. También ofrecer mis servicios como Beta-Reader (o sea, alguien que corrija ortografía, indique, de consejos…y revise todos sus fics para que lo publiquen super!!) , para todos los que quieran será de todo corazón y por supuesto gratis! Nada de pagos, además seremos más amigos ¿les parece? Yo, por supuesto, buena ortografía y conocimientos en estilo…ya saben, todos mis fics les dicen, drama, tragedia, romance, o simplemente…Mortífagos XD!!**

**Dedicado especialmente a: **

**Bella Black**

**Para ti linda!!! Gracias por comentarme y apoyarme!! Espero te guste!!**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Acepto todo! Sobre todo sugerencias para que les dedique un fic sobre su sugerencia, un placer para mí!!**

**Los quiere mucho**

**Su amiga:**

**Rose :)**


End file.
